Burning Love
by 71star
Summary: Jasper is a horny highschooler, who falls for the new girl, Bella Swan. Will it be over, before it even begins? Will he get his chance at forever?
1. Chapter 1

**BURNING LOVE**

Chapter 1

I awoke to the usual rain and clouds of Forks. The house was quiet as I made my way downstairs.

A quick look around tells me that my dad has left for work and my mom was probably grocery shopping, my sister, Lord only knows.

I rummaged through the fridge to make something for breakfast. Its times like these that I thank the Lord for my mom making me learn to cook, I don't have to have cereal every day.

I make myself a western omelet and turn on ESPN. A quick look at the clock tells me I have about 40 minutes until I have to be at baseball practice. I call up my best friend Emmett and see if he wants to drive or ride today. He decides he wants to drive. I finish my breakfast and shower. It's kind of redundant, since I'm going to be sweaty anyways, but you never know which ladies will be around or when these new kids we're supposed to get this year will show up.

Rumor has it, we're getting a new Police Chief and he's married with teen twins. No word on if they're boys or girls, I'm hoping for girls, I need to get laid soon.

I'm dressed and ready when Emmett comes barging in with his girlfriend Rose in tow and her brother Edward. Edward is a nice guy, but he's into guys, which is funny because half the girls ask if they can make him straight, to which he laughs at them. He's got a boyfriend, they are public and Edward is obviously the girl in their relationship, because Jake is a fucking HULK, but incredibly sweet.

We leave for school, only to get to practice and the coach says we'll be running laps, sprints and exercising today, because it's raining to bad.

This suits me just fine, I get to check out the cheerleaders as they practice.

We head to the locker room to change and a new guy enters, I sigh because that means the new kids are male, I'm not getting laid anytime soon.

Before we head out, the coach wants to introduce us to the new guy.

"Guys, this is James Swan, he'll be on the team this year. Now before you start complaining about him trying out, his old school sent me his file and videos of him, he's the best damn first baseman I've seen in a while. Whitlock, he'll work great with you. I will set you two separate practice times for the first few weeks, I want you to be able to predict each other's moves." Coach finished and dismissed us to run laps.

I was on my third lap, when I saw this incredible ass in the air and tripped over my own feet, making everyone look at me, they didn't dare laugh, well, Emmett did, but that's him.

I see two feet and the sexiest legs I've ever seen stop in front of me and hear a sweet giggle.

"Are you OK? Is anything broken?" the angel's voice asked.

"No, nothing broken, except my pride and smooth introduction." I smiled.

"Jasper Whitlock." I held out my hand.

"Bella Swan. I think you met my brother already." She smiled and I nodded.

"Bells, I see you met Whitlock." Her brother smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure he was OK." She smiled again. I wanted to see that and hear her giggle again.

"Bella! Come on, we want to show you the routine!" Rose yelled. Damn cockblocker!

She ran off and next thing I know, I'm getting slapped on the head. "That's my sister! Don't think about it." James warned. I shook my head and continued with practice.

"Bree, come here." I yelled for my sister.

"What!" she snapped. I swear I am going to choke my own sister one day.

"What have you heard about the Swans?" I asked.

"Well, they are both the new 'Most Fuckable', word has it around town, but she, Isabella is UNTOUCHABLE." my sister says with a roll of the eyes.

"What? Why is she 'untouchable'?" I ask.

"Because of her dad. He's some hot shot EX Military guy. He was a shark or something." She shrugged and continued. "He has her on a pedestal and her mom too, they're treated like gold, she's totally spoiled and gets whatever she wants, and she drives a Range Rover, for the love of GOD! Her mom drives some Mercedes, the brother drives a Dodge Challenger and the dad drives a Dodge Ram 3500. They've got money, obviously and Alice is already excited because she'll have a shopping partner, Rose is happy to have a new friend and UGH!" my sister screamed.

"Jealous much? And he was a Navy Seal." I smirked.

She threw a book at my head and stormed out. I decided to call Emmett and find out the scoop, he wasn't that dramatic and maybe he knew of a way we could all get together.

"Hey Jasper, what's up?" he asked as he answered.

"What's the deal with the new kids?" I asked.

"WOW! Got it bad do ya?" he joked.

"No! Bree just came in spewing out shit and I don't know which is true." I sighed. "James seems pretty cool and I think he'll fit in with our group well." I covered my tracks.

"I got his number today, I know Rose wants to hang out with Bella, maybe we can all got to the Port for pizza and a movie." He suggested.

"Yeah, give them a call, that sounds good and let me know." We hung up and I finished with my weights and hopped in the shower. By the time I got out, there was a text, Rose, Emmett, James, Irina (Rose's cousin) and I were all going to the Port and Bella was driving.

I rummaged through my closet for something to wear, I wasn't the type to dress to impress, but I had to look a little good. I finally decided on my dark wash jeans, a light green button down with the sleeves rolled up and my boots.

They arrived and I ran out to the truck, jumped in. I took in Bella's outfit or lack thereof and swallowed hard. How the hell did she get out of the house if she's so 'precious'… She had on a short denim skirt, it looked like her brothers flannel button down with a black tank top underneath and black cowboy boots. Could she be any more perfect?

Dinner was a blast!

We ate pizza and laughed, got to know the 'twins', they had lived all over and their parents had them at 18, that's why her dad joined the military. He was semi-retired, he was still a reservist, he couldn't give up his adrenalin rush, is what Bella said and we all laughed.

I found out she and James along with her parents all got up at 5am and went running together, every day.

And that her mom was opening a dance/gymnastic studio. James and Bella both did that with their mom.

I had naughty images of her in my head after that. This girl was going to kill me!

She may seem innocent and sweet, but I couldn't wait to find out if she had some fire too.

James and Irina had hit it off great and looked like A & F models.

As we were waiting for the movie, my ex decided to walk over and be her wonderful self.

"Jasper, you look hot tonight." She said as she trailed her finger down my chest. Everyone was watching.

"Maria, leave." I snapped.

"Now Jasper. After what we shared, you're kicking me to the curb." She pouted.

"Maria, that was a while ago. Leave." I snapped again. I was trying to watch Bella, Mike Newton was here and flirting it up with her.

"Jasper, I can't believe you're dumping me, especially since you were my first. I know I wasn't yours, but that's OK." She smiled. I removed her hand off mine to walk away. "Maria, we broke up after almost a year together! It's not like I fucked you and left you." I said as I walked away and into the theatre.

The rest of the night was a bust, Mike and his idiot friends sat with us and Bella had her body angled towards him all night. If I wasn't brought up right, I'd of choked Maria.

The ride home wasn't totally quiet, everyone was talking, except Bella and me.

I was surprised when she dropped everyone off at Emmett's, but said she'd drive me home, which come to find out, we all lived in the same neighborhood.

"Look, I don't know what I was expecting to happen or not tonight, but it's clear that you'd just end up walking all over my feelings, so let's just be friends." She smiled as she stopped in front of my house. I just nodded and got out.

How the hell was I going to win this girl over?

AN:

I hope you'll enjoy this new story…

It just bit me tonight, so I'm hoping that it'll turn out OK…

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Love**

Chapter 2

_It's_ been six weeks since I've talked to Bella, other than a 'hi', when she was cheerleading.

James and I would practice all the time at their house, because it backed up to the woods and no fear of breaking windows.

I'd see Bella in passing, going out shopping, but she came outside today dressed in these killer shorts, tank top and sandals.

"Where the hell are you going dressed like that?" James asked. And I wanted to agree with him, but kept my mouth shut.

"I'm going out to the Reservation with dad. One of his old partners lives out there. I'm going to lay on the beach while they talk about old times and fish." Bella shrugged.

"Um, if I may. Bella, there are some not so nice guys out there. I don't think you should go dressed like that." I shrugged.

"Oh! I won't be dressed like this." She waved her hand over her body and I silently groaned. "I'll be dressed like this!" she smirked and pulled off her top, causing me to choke and her brother turn red. From anger, not embarrassment.

"Put your fucking shirt on! Dad is going to SHIT when he see that!" James yelled and Bella shrugged.

"Dad will be fishing! He won't notice." Bella smirked.

"Daaaaddd!" James yelled. "What James? I'm trying to get my fishing gear ready. Don't bother me son." Chief Swan chuckled.

Bella stuck out her tongue and walked back towards the house, swaying her hips a little more.

"Dude! Get that look off your face! Don't even think about it!" James shouted.

The rest of the day went by fine, James and I were on the front porch talking when we heard a motorcycle coming down the road. Driving it was fucking Paul Lahote and Bella was on the back! I wanted to scream…

Bella got off the back and kissed Paul on the cheek. He smiled big and whispered something in her ear.

She giggled. For him.

He was a bigger whore than me!

The first day of school comes and I see Bella wearing a fucking Rez Repairs shirt with these tight ass jeans and cowboy boots. I knew it was Paul's shirt, because he worked there. Why the fuck did she have one of his shirts?

I cornered her and asked her straight up what was with that shit!

"He asked me out last week, I said yes." Was her smart ass reply.

"You do know he's fucked even more girls than me, right?" I said slowly.

"Yep!" she said popping the P. "He was straight up about it, unlike you. And I told him I wasn't putting out, until I was married." She shrugged.

"And he was OK with that?" I asked in disbelief.

"No! He said we'd see what happened and he wouldn't pressure me. But if he feels the need to get laid, he'll let me know and we'll revisit our feelings or break up." She shrugged.

I looked at her like I was the stupid one. What the fuck was Paul up to? I'd get to the bottom of this.

"You're OK with this too?" I asked.

"Yeah, its how it was with the guys I've dated before. I'm not giving it up and if they want it that bad, they can go somewhere else." She shrugged.

"And you don't get upset?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah a little. It's not like I ever told them I loved them. They obviously weren't it for me, so they didn't want to wait." She shrugged again.

"And what if you found the one who was willing to give it all up and be totally devoted to you?" I asked.

"Then I'd know he was the one, my heart would tell me. I'm not delusional. I know no one my age is going to give p sex, it'll be something that I find once I go to college or enter the work field." She said so sure of herself.

I smiled at her and told her to take care of herself.

I made myself a promise right then and there, I'd be there for her when Paul fucked up and pressured her, I'd be her shoulder to cry on, and the one who will wait for her. I'll prove it somehow.

This girl has my body coursing with desire.

AN:

**hides under rock**

Don't hate me for what's happening…

I have a plan for everything… Promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Burning Love**

Chapter 3

I can't believe this is really happening…

After just three weeks with Paul, he's treating me like shit and being rougher than necessary. I came home last night and while taking a shower I saw the bruise he left on my forearm, when he grabbed me. Because I was walking away from him. He apologized and I forgave him, but still, didn't he realize how fucking strong he was? I guess its long sleeves for me at practice today.

"Bells, you're going to burn up in that!" Rose laughed at my long sleeve shirt.

"It's OK, I've got a tank top underneath, if needed. I've just been chilled today." I shrugged.

Practice was brutal, I'd messed up more times than I could count, coach pulled me out and told me to cool off and get a drink. I sat out for about 15 minutes, before going back. I was in the last part of my routine and fell, everything going black.

I awoke to my head in my brother's lap. "What the hell Bella?" he snapped.

"I guess I got overheated. I was wearing this long sleeve shirt, because I was chilled earlier. I guess it was too much." I shrugged.

"Well, take it off. Get back out there." He sat me up.

"I don't know, I'm still dizzy." I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm telling mom when we get home." He said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to coach, to see if I could call it a day. She agreed, but told me I was in for more pain tomorrow. I figured.

I was walking to my car and taking off my long sleeve shirt, when someone touched my shoulder.

"Fuck! That's a nasty bruise." Edward replied.

"Yeah, I fell. It hurts like hell." I sighed.

"Yeah, what did you hit?" he asked.

"The corner, by my closet." I shrugged and he just nodded, told me to have a good day and walked away.

The next morning I just wore a light sweater, it was cold in the classrooms and if anyone saw the bruise at practice, they'd think it was from falling yesterday. I drove by myself to school today, because James wanted to get Victoria. I had nothing against her, they were just so lovey dovey, it made me sick…

I walked up to the school and was being pulled to the side. "Are you OK? Edward said you fell yesterday and had a nasty bruise." Jasper cornered me and asked.

"Yes, I am and yes, I do…" I replied. "How'd you get the bruise?" he asked. "I fell." I sighed.

"I'm not buying that." He stated. "Let me see." He demanded. "Look, its fine. Paul grabbed on a little too hard when we were out. No biggie." I growled at him. Thankfully the bell rang, so I could get away from him, if only for a couple hours. We had the rest of our classes together, plus lunch.

Third period rolled around and I took my time getting to class, unfortunately the only seat left was by Jasper. We ended up as partners and he continued asking all me about my bruise. "Look, for the final time, it was an accident." I snapped.

I was never so thankful for lunch, until Edward asked how my arm was doing. I knew it was a set-up, the moment he opened his mouth and Jasper was smirking. I thought James was going to have a heart attack. "What the fuck Bells! He put his hands on you?" he snapped as he took my jacket off to look at it.

"No, it was a mistake!" I cried.

"Edward, have you seen Paul attack Bella before at the reservation?" James asked.

"I can't say I have, but I know they're always yell at each other." He shrugged with a look of a sadness in his face.

The next few weeks went by, without incident, thank goodness. James was checking every part of me he could, when I'd come home.

Today Paul was picking me up from school. So we could spend 'quality' time together. We took off on his bike to have some alone time.

"Why is your brother being such a dick?" Paul snapped when we finally stopped at a little park.

"He found the mark on my arm from us arguing. When you grabbed on to tight." I shrugged.

"And?" he hedged.

"And he was pissed! What do you think Paul? My brother and friends are very observant and are now even more so. Be lucky he didn't tell my dad." I sighed.

He grabbed my chin roughly. "And what would you have said?" he snapped.

"The same thing I told my brother. It was an accident. I was walking away, but you still had a hold on my arm, no biggie." I shrugged again.

"You better if you know what's good for you. And this 'waiting' shit, it ain't happening babe. I'm going to make you mine, sooner, rather than later!" he kissed me roughly.

I didn't say anything, now. But by this time tomorrow I'd be single.

I told Paul I wasn't feeling well and asked him to take me home, for whatever reason, he didn't argue. I'm sure he had someone to fuck.

When I arrived home, James and Jasper were in the middle of the street throwing a football.

"I don't like that loser hanging around here all the time." Paul snapped as I got off his bike. "He's James' best friend, I can't do anything about it." I snapped back.

He grabbed my chin and told me not to smart off to him again. Kissed me and drove off. I stormed off inside to start dinner, before I could even get everything out, my brother came in, "What was that?" he asked. "What?" I played dumb. "The face grabbing sis! Don't play!" he snapped. "He doesn't want Jasper hanging around here. But don't worry… I'm breaking up with him tonight." I rolled my eyes. I saw Jasper smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"He's not going to just let you go, you do know that, right?" Jasper put in his two cents worth. "He doesn't really have a choice. He wants more than me and I'm done." I finished cooking dinner, just as my parents came home.

James opened his big mouth and told my dad about me breaking up with Paul and my dad sighed in relief. "Bells, I'm so glad you are wising up! He's bad news. I didn't say anything, because I want you to make your own choices, but you need a good guy." He winked at Jasper and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going upstairs." I excused myself and headed upstairs to call Paul.

Of course he wasn't happy and told me I'd regret it, I told him to leave me alone or my dad would be all over him, then hung up and went into the hot shower.

AN:

Hope you enjoy the update…

Most of this story will be in Jasper's POV, but this one had to be in Bella's…

We'll move along a little in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Burning Love**

Chapter 4

It's been three weeks since Bella has been broken up with Paul. I know he still calls and texts her all the time because she's always ignoring calls. Yeah, I'm kind of stalking her, but with her brother and dads permission. They both know I like her and want to date her, but for some reason she's being a stubborn ass, as her dad keeps saying. That man cracks me up and her mom loves me to death as well, so I've got the entire family backing me. I've even went so far as to start working out with all them, but Bella always outruns all of us, for a tiny thing… she is fast!

The girls have all become fast friends, even Irina has softened a little and getting along better with Rose. We hang out in a group all the time, Bella and I the only singles, you think we'd gravitate towards each other, but she stops it. Tonight we're all going to the movies, Bella is feeling well and I offered to stay behind, she declines. We ALL offer to stay home and order pizza and watch Netflix, she declines, saying she's just going to sleep and she knows we've wanted to see this movie for a while.

Her dad is on duty and her mom and Edward's mom are having a girl's night out.

We relent and head out.

An hour into the movie all of us are pulling out our cell phones to see a message to get home, to James' house, it's an emergency. My heart is racing, the girls are all freaking and James looks like he wants to puke. We all jump into my dad's Escalade and head out.

James is trying to get through to his house and nothing, he tries his parent's phone, nothing… Calls the station…NOTHING. He's freaking out and Irina is trying to calm him.

We turn the corner and see fire trucks and smoke. I stop the car and we all take off running, only stopping when we see Mrs. Cullen standing there crying with Bella's mom. James takes off and we follow.

"Mom, what happened?" James pants out. "B-Be-Bella." She finally cries and collapses. James catches her and lays her on the ground, a medic running over to see if she's OK. He motions for a stretcher to be brought over and they cart her to an ambulance across the police tape from where we're at. "Mrs. Cullen, what happened?" Emmett asked. "It's Bella. There was a fire." She is trying to stay composed, I know for us kids, but now I'm freaking. "Bella! Bella! I start screaming and trying to make my way towards wherever she may be. Charlie stops me and I break down, sobbing. "Jasper, she's alive. Burnt, but alive. They're trying to stabilize her now to get her to the hospital." He hugs me tight. "Get James so he can ride with his mother. I'm going to escort Bella's ambulance, you kids meet us there. Carlisle is already prepping for surgery." He hugged me once more and let go to check on Bella.

I ran back to James and told him what Charlie said. Irina had to hold onto him, he was about to pass out. Mrs. Cullen took him to his mom and made her way back to us, saying she'd ride with us.

We piled into the Escalade once more and headed to the hospital.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even realize I'd passed the hospital.

"Jasper, turn around." Mrs. Cullen patted my hand.

I shook my head and gave a weak smile, u-turning in the road and parking in the Dr. parking spot Mrs. Cullen told me to as she pulled out a pass to put in the window.

We all walked in robotically, inside and sat in the space Carlisle had set aside for us. A private 'family' room.

This was going to be the longest night of my life.

AN:

Don't hate…

**Hides in corner and peaks around**


	5. Chapter 5

**Burning Love**

Chapter 5

"Jasper, wake up." I was being shook by Chief Swan.

"Sorry, didn't mean to doze off." I smiled weakly.

"Don't apologize, you're only human." Charlie smiled and patted my back. I gave a weak smile and sighed.

"Listen, I just talked to Carlisle. Bella has second degree burns on most of her left side. She'll need some skin grafting and be in pain for a while. She's going to need ALL of us. She was very lucky. If she'd been in her room, I don't think she'd have made it out." He said as he choked up.

I broke down again. "Chief, do you think Paul did this?" I asked, getting pissed just thinking about it.

"We know he did. We found his tire prints at my house and since he was the first person I thought of as well, as soon as I heard I had my men go pick him up and he had kerosene on his hands. They also recovered the gas can he used, they think they can get prints from that as well." He sighed. "Look, I have to go check on Renee, she's finally calm, but Carlisle thinks she might go into shock again, so they're keeping her for a day or so." He ran his hands over his face and patted my knee before leaving to see Renee.

It was a week before any of us could see Bella. She was sedated, because of the pain. We also had to wear protective scrubs, because she was susceptible to infection. James was the first one to go in and when he emerged 10 minutes later, he was in tears. "Is she OK?" Irina asked with concern. "She's in pain. She's embarrassed and doesn't want to see anyone else." He shook his head. "It's bad, really fucking bad." He broke down and Emmett helped him back to a chair. "Look James, I need to see her." I stated. He shook his head. "She said especially you." He looked at me with sad eyes. "Unacceptable." I stated and put on the necessary scrubs required. James tried to stop me. "Look, y'all know how I feel about her! I'm not letting her suffer alone. She needs me! She just doesn't realize it yet." I walked off towards her room. I slowly opened the door and she was sleeping. I sat in the chair next to her and held her right hand. It was scraped a little, but nothing major. Her left leg, up to mid-thigh and her left arm were all covered in some special wrap and gunk, I'm guess to help with the pain or burns, maybe both. A small spot on the left side of her face was burnt, from the chin to her neck, but not as bad as the rest of her.

She slept the entire time I was there, when the nurse came to get me, I sighed and kissed her forehead, telling her I was here for her, no matter what and I meant it.

I walked back out and told everyone she was sleeping, she didn't even know I was there.

They sighed in relief, knowing that at least for a little while she was relaxed.

AN:

Sorry this is a short chapter, but after this we'll be skipping ahead a few months…

I don't want to dwell on the recovery, although it'll be brought up here and there.

I'm not a doctor, nor do I play one on TV, so I won't butcher the right way for things to happen… LOL

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Burning Love**

Chapter 6

"Don't be so damn stubborn!" Irina snapped at me. "Bells, you HAVE to have help in the shower, I've helped you countless times already, you've got a doctor's appointment to get to, so hurry up!" she shoved me in the shower and climbed in with me.

"Really Irina, this is so much more than we should see of each other! You're dating my brother." I half joked. I really did appreciate her doing this for me. My left leg was still too sore to stand on for too long, so I had to hold on to the bar, while she washed me, Lord knows I wouldn't let my brother or dad do it and since the accident, my mom had left, she couldn't be in this town, she couldn't look at me, so she left, the day I came home from the hospital. God Bless my dad, he's never wavered, nor have my friends, especially Jasper, we've become good friends, but I can't be close, I'm scared. I hate that he sees my scars and burns. I hate that I'm scared to be alone, period! I hate that I have to depend on people, but most of all I hate myself, I didn't listen to the warnings about Paul.

Irina snapped me out of my self-loathing and told me she was finished, I sighed in relief and tensed up as always, drying off is the worst, it burns, stings and I throb forever afterwards. Irina helps me dress in light yoga pants, even though they touch parts of me, I can't wear shorts, because of infection risks, for now and jeans obviously are too harsh, so it's sweats and yoga pants and long sleeve light shirts. Irina then brushes my hair, since it still hurts to do so, a little and pulls it into a ponytail. Last are my shoes, or lack thereof, my foot was burned pretty bad, so they have me in these sock like shoes and on my left foot I had to wear a scrub like sock over the other sock, it was quite painful, that's what my doctor's appointment was for today, skin grafting, finally.

We arrived at the doctor's office and I see Jasper standing outside pacing. "Irina, what's he doing here?" I asked sternly. "Bella he wants to be here for this and personally, I'd rather not. I hate seeing you in pain and we all know Jasper calms you somehow and your dad will be here soon." She sighed. "Fine! But next time I'm told about this beforehand, not last minute!" I snapped and then looked at her with apology. "No problem. I know this is hard for you, we all see it, you're very brave." She squeezed my hand. "Thanks for everything you do." I squeezed her hand back and got out to meet Jasper.

"Hey, I was worried you were going to back out." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "NO, I was just pissed that no one told me." I sighed. "Sorry, it was my idea. I was afraid you'd say no." he shrugged. "Jasper, that's not fair. I enjoy you being with me. I just don't like subjecting everyone to my pain." I dropped my head. "Bella, I'm here to help you in any way I can, even if it means helping you with your pain." He squeezed my hand, since he really couldn't hug me, he'd tried, it hurt and he felt guilty for days.

We signed in and waited, my dad arrived before I was called back and smiled at Jasper's and mine entwined hands. I rolled my eyes at him and Jasper gave him a lazy, sly smile.

After 3 hours of poking, prodding and crying, my appointment was over. We found out that my smallest spot on my neck and my feet couldn't be grafted, but my side, arms and legs were good to go. They'd be starting soon and it'd take a year or more to do, depending on how well and fast I healed. I plan on staying healthy, so I'll heal faster, that's for sure. We went to lunch to talk about everything and then dad left back for work, stating he'd be home later. Jasper drove me home, upon opening the door, I realized it was dark and James and Irina weren't here, I was alone. I started to hyperventilate, and everything went black.

I awoke to a cool cloth being placed on my forehead and caressing my hair. I screamed and jumped startled and regretted it immediately, my side throbbed in pain and then I heard Jasper whispering softly for me to calm down.

I sat there, shaking and crying and Jasper softly stroking my hair. I finally calmed down and he explained what happened. "I'm so sorry for freaking out." I cried out fresh tears. "Bella, really it's no big deal. I was afraid you were going to hurt yourself. That's all I care about, keeping you safe." He smiled. "How did you know?" I asked. "I saw you go down as I was backing out. I will never leave until you were safe. Never!" he spoke sternly. "Thank you. Thanks for everything. I don't know how I can repay you for all your kindness." I smiled at him. "Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night, just the two of us, a real date. Please!" he all but begged. I sighed giving in and he kissed my cheek and guided me to lay my head down in his lap and relax and that's just what I did, falling asleep as he played with my hair.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Next we'll skip ahead again, don't want to drag out unnecessary stuff…

Read and Review…

Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Burning Love**

Chapter 7

Bella and I have been dating for a little over six months and she's had two surgeries. She's been brave through it all, even though I know she's in pain. She takes it all in stride and smiles through it, being very positive. Our senior year starts next week and I'm extremely excited. Bella and I will be together for most every class. Our English and History classes are reversed, but we've got the most important class together, P.E. I'm a jealous fucker and I'll admit it. I don't like other guys drooling over my girl. Looking is OK, she's hot as fuck and sweet, so I'm flattered when another guy looks, just don't touch or look to long. We're going shopping with the gang today, getting our last minute things and goofing off for the last little bit.

First day arrives and Bella is a nervous wreck. She'd finished the end of last year at home, due to medical reasons, so facing everyone who hadn't seen her like this was making her nervous. Luckily when the girls went clothes shopping, they found light weight long sleeve shirts for her, to cover her arms. Her neck and chin were exposed, making her self-conscious, but I kissed them each, like I did every time I saw her and told her she was beautiful the way she is. She smiled and thanked me and we started our day.

Lunch rolled around and I hadn't seen Bella enter yet. "Bree!" I wave my sister over. "What?" she snaps at me, damn she can be a bitch. "Have you seen Bella?" I ask. "Hmmm, no I haven't. Not since this morning." She shrugged and walked off. James, Emmett and Edward all walked in, got food and sat down. "Where's Bella?" James asked. "Good question." I answered back. "Yeah, where are the girls?" Emmett responded. "I don't have a good feeling about this." I sighed and sure enough, five minutes later Irina comes in red rimmed eyes. "Guys, Bella is in the nurse's office, Jasper she's asking for you." She gave me a weak smile. We all took off running to the office, busting in asking for Bella, her dad was there too. "Bella, what's wrong?" I walked over and kissed her tears away. "Jessica and Lauren. They were saying this was all for attention and to get you to take me back, after I fucked Paul." She cried. I saw Rose and Irina slip out the door with a nod. Those bitches were dead! "Shh, we know that's not true Bella." I stroked her hair. "They shoved me into the bathroom wall, I was in there fixing my gauze, it came loose and Lauren hip checked me into the wall and then Jessica grabbed my arm, squeezed tight and that's why there's blood. I think she popped my stitches. It hurts." She cried on my, shoulder. "Look, your dad is going to take you to Carlisle to get checked out. He'll fix you up." I kissed her hair.

Lauren and Jessica had been expelled and Bella's life was much easier. Sure, people still talked or stared, but nothing mean was ever said to her or about her, that ever got back to me.

The school year was flying by and college acceptance letters were coming in.

Emmett got his, he was going to Washington State on football scholarship, along with James and I, who was going for baseball. Edward was going to Yale, to study medicine Rose and Alice were going to NYC for fashion and design. Irina's parents were sending her abroad for a year. She had family in Italy, so she'd be there. James was pretty upset, because they were going to break up before she left, so they didn't have any ties. Lastly was Bella. She got letters from Berkley, Notre Dame and Washington State, but she wouldn't tell anyone were she was going, until graduation. To say I was a little miffed would have been an understatement.

Things were back to normal, Bella was trying to stay healthy and positive, during Christmas break, and she'll be having her last surgery, hopefully. I'm trying to keep her in a positive frame of mind, which isn't hard on most days, but today is proving to be quite challenging. She woke up in a bad mood and decided to take it out on me. "Jasper, I can't believe that you're being so insensitive!" she snapped at me over my choice for her homecoming dress. "Bella, I DON'T care about your scars! They don't bother me, I think of them as an extension of you. I love you no matter what and that blue dress was stunning!" I yelled back. "Stunning? Really?" She snarked at me. "It shows my entire right fucking arm! That's gross!" she yelled. "HEY! I'm tired of hearing y'all fight! I'm trying to fucking study!" James walked in and yelled. Bella huffed and slammed her way into the bathroom. "Is she still pissed because you like the blue dress?" James asked. "Yes." I sighed. "She thinks she looks hideous and I disagree." I shook my head. "Just give her time. You know she still has nightmares." James spoke matter of factly. "No! She said they stopped." I growled. James sighed and shook his head, turning to walk out he wished me luck. I knew I would need it.

AN:

Hope y'all enjoy this chapter…

No, they're not breaking up… Just a rough spot.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Burning Love**

Chapter 8

_Nightmares._

They told me they'd subside over time. I've had time, they still linger. Not like in the beginning, but they still come. And tonight's were some of the worst.

I'd dreamt that Paul had escaped and came after me, raping, beating and then setting me on fire.

I woke up screaming and I felt like my skin was on fire. I was crying as James ran into the room, closely followed by Jasper. _What the hell was he doing here?_ "Out! Out!" I started screaming. "Bells, calm down! I'm here." James said sternly. "Out! I want him out!" I was sobbing now. "No, he stays Bells. He wants to be here for you, so damn it, and quit being a bitch and shutting him out!" James snapped. I sat there crying, until I felt two strong arms wrap around me and start rocking me. "Shhhh, its OK baby." Jasper whispered.

One year, that's how long it's been since my last nightmare and I owe it all to Jasper. I'd decided to go to Washington State shortly after that nightmare, seeing how well he calmed me and I slept like a baby in his arms, I knew it was meant to be. We all rent a huge house together, the guys have a workout room (I use it a little as well), and I have a room for my new found hobby of photography. I write for the school paper as well as take photographs, especially of the football and baseball games. I was majoring in English, so it was a win-win for me. I was enjoying being out of Forks, but I also missed my dad. We took turns visiting, but it wasn't the same. Yeah, I'm a daddy's girl.

We were all doing great in school and the guys were rocking the football and baseball teams, even being freshmen, there were talks of Pro teams scouting them. They all agreed they'd turn it down, they wanted a degree behind them. I was enjoying this freedom I felt relaxed and safe, I had three very protective guys looking after me and except for classes, and we were always together. Emmett was down in the dumps, because he and Rose had broken up, James was seeing someone new, they'd been together about three months, her name was Victoria and she was OK, I liked Irina better, Vicky was just a little to stuck up for me. Jasper and I were doing great. He'd gotten me pretty comfortable with myself, for the most part, I didn't mind wearing tank tops and shorts anymore. Yes, I still had some scars, but nothing like in the beginning, the surgeries had helped to an extent, but I was more comfortable, thanks to a very loving and supportive boyfriend.

**JPOV**

Spring Break had me taking Bella to New York as a surprise to see Rose and Alice. Our first night there we went to dinner and the girls wanted us to go dancing after, so I played bodyguard and off to the club we went. Rose led us to the VIP section and Alice was giggling and bouncing all over. We sat and had a couple of drinks, before the girls wanted to dance, I stayed at the seats and watched them wind themselves downstairs to the dance floor.

"Fuck! Look at the cute little brunette with Rose. I'd fuck her against a wall." This obnoxious guy said to his friend standing next to the table. I was boiling, but didn't say anything because we were Rose's guests. They kept talking about the girls, until they disappeared into the bathroom. A few seconds later Bella is running up the stairs and crying. The obnoxious guy grabs her and as soon as he sees her face or neck, he drops her arms like a hot potato. Rose and Alice come up behind her, I stand and wrap Bella in my arms, as the two other guys do the same thing to Rose and Alice. "Oh, you met Royce!" Rose giggled and kissed him, I fought to roll my eyes. "And this is Felix." Alice smiled as Felix felt her up. "Jasper, can we go." Bella whispered. I nodded and grabbed her purse. "Hey, where are you going?" Rose asked. "Just let them go, babe. We don't need that here." Royce said. I pulled Bella by the hand and through the crowd, hailed a cab back to our hotel. "Jasper, can we please go home tomorrow? I'm sorry, I know you wanted to surprise me, but that wasn't the Rose and Alice that left us. They were snorting coke Jazz!" she shouted. "OK, calm down. That guy didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked very concerned. "No, he grabbed my arm, but that's all." She shrugged. "OK, I'll call and change out flight and plans, we'll go spend a few days with your dad." I kissed her cheek. "That sounds perfect." She smiled sweetly at me, stealing my heart again and making my decision for me, I'd ask her dad for her hand in marriage, when we arrived, instead of waiting until Christmas.

By the time Spring Break was over, Bella Swan would be my fiancé.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

It's longer! YEAH!

Enjoy! Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Burning Love**

Chapter 9

Charlie was waiting for us at the airport all smiles and hugs. He was happy we'd cut things short in New York and came to see him. I know he missed Bella and vice versa. After the long flight and drive home, Bella said she needed a nap. I walked upstairs with her and put our stuff away while she showered and laid down. "Babe, I'll be watching T.V. with your dad. Get some rest." I kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up, shutting the door behind me. "So, how has she really been? She looks upset and tired." Charlie asked sincerely. "She didn't like New York." I shrugged. "Something happen to her?" he snapped. I held up my hands in a defensive mode. "No! No! I'll never let anything happen to her." I told Charlie. "OK, but something is wrong with her." His moustache twitched. I filled him in on Alice and Rose and to say he was pissed was putting it nicely. "I can't believe those two fell so far." Charlie sighed and I agreed. After a few beers and a game, Charlie was getting up to chop some wood for fire. I followed behind and helped out.

"Listen, Charlie. I really need to ask you a question, but I need to make sure you don't have your gun on you." I smiled. "Boy, what's up?" he rested his hand where his holster usually was. "I want to ask you for Bella's hand in marriage. You know I love her and I know she loves me, I want to spend forever with her." I smiled. He stood there rubbing his mustache for a few moments. I was fidgeting. "Yes. I'd love to have another son." He clapped me on the shoulder. "Thanks Charlie." I gave him a man hug and filled him in on the details.

"Jasper, thanks for taking me to see my dad. I so enjoyed it." Bella kissed my lips as we put our clothes away. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." I hugged her back. "Now, let's get showered and dressed and go eat! I'm starving!" I pulled her towards the bathroom. "Mmmm. Sounds good to me, should we be nice and invite Emmett? I feel bad after what we found out this weekend and I think he needs to move on." Bella looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. "Yeah. I'll go call him, you start without me." I slapped her ass and walked to my phone. Emmett picked up after the third ring. "Hey man. How was New York?" he asked upon answering. "We didn't stay long. Bella wasn't comfortable. But we'll tell you later, want to meet us for dinner?" I asked. "Sure. When and where man." He laughed. "How about our favorite steak house. I'm in the mood for a huge meal." I chuckled. "Alright, 30 minutes?" Emmett asked. "Um, more like an hour. We're just showering." I mumbled. "Oh man! I don't need to hear that! Shit I haven't gotten laid in months!" he groaned. "Sorry dude. Oh, after dinner I need to talk to you. You game for some pool too?" I asked. He agreed and I told him we'd meet in an hour.

We arrived a little later, but all Emmett did was chuckle and shake his head. "You know, it's a good thing you're not like most women who spend hours getting ready. It'd be midnight before we ate." He hugged Bella. She just slapped his chest. After we were seated, he asked about the trip and Bella's face blanched. "Let me guess, you met the douche she's with?" he sighed. Bella just nodded, on the verge of tears. "Hey. It can't be that bad." Emmett put his hand over Bella's. "Em, yeah it kind of was. Um, Alice and Rose, they were doing Coke." Bella whispered. Emmett turned red. "They've changed. They're dating these douchebags and they want to party." I broke in. "Listen Em, Bella and I just left. I think I could see on Alice's face that she knew we were upset, disappointed, whatever, but they were so high it didn't register." I shook my head sadly. "I'm fine. Just processing. I can't believe they'd do that. Idiots." He sighed. We finished dinner with idle chit chat about the rest of Spring Break and Emmett agreed he needed to move on.

Bella left for the restroom, so I broke the news to Emmett about proposing to Bella, he was all smiles and happy that we were finally doing well. We went to play pool and knock back a few beers, enjoying the last weekend before buckling down for exams.

I had big plans for tomorrow night and Bella would be mine.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this!

Tell me who Emmett should be with?

Give me ideas on how you want Jasper to propose…

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Burning Love**

Chapter 10

I told Bella to make sure she wore something nice, yet comfy. Preferably jeans and a dressy top with some cute shoes, nothing fancy, because I know my girl doesn't like all that. I had the ring, dinner plans and I was nervous as hell! What if she turned me down? What if she wasn't ready? Could I handle the rejection? Ugh, I think I'm going to puke.

I pulled up in her driveway, checked my hair and breath, and then slowly walked to the door. Charlie answered and chuckled "Boy, if you don't calm down you're going to freak her out. You look like shit."

"Yeah, I'm nervous as hell! What if she doesn't want this? What if she thinks we're too young?" I paced the living room. "Relax! You'll do fine no matter what. Got it?" he patted my back and smiled as we heard her descend the stairs. "Wow! You look great!" I smiled. She was wearing dark wash jeans, with a lavender halter top that looked like it wrapped around her, her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, but she'd used some to make a braid around the base, light makeup and cream colored ballet slippers. She looked incredible. "Thanks." She blushed and nervously grab bed at her scared arm. "Don't." I whispered in her ear. "You're truly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I kissed her cheek as we waved goodbye to her dad and headed for our date.

"So, where are we going?" she asked. "Uh-uh… Can't tell you." I smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Are you feeling OK? You look sick. Shit! You kissed me and now I'll get sick, just in time for finals!" she was going off and I laughed. "Bella, I'm not sick, promise. Just excited. We head home tomorrow afternoon and then your project is to pass finals and find Emmett a good woman!" I squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "Sounds like a good plan. But WHO do we know that could keep up with Emmett?" Bella asked. "Well, there's Angela." I suggested. "No, she's too quiet. She'd be embarrassed by his brashness." Bella and I laughed together. "What about Bree?" Bella suggested. "Hmmm, she might work. She's funny, a little quiet, and cute and likes sports." I shrugged. "Good! I'll talk to her when we get back. Maybe we can all double?' Bella asked. "Yeah, sounds great!" I was relaxed now, which was great because we'd pulled up to the restaurant. "Lucky Star Karaoke?" Bella asked baffled. "Yeah, they've got great pizza and wings, plus karaoke!" I smiled and she laughed.

It was just starting to get crowded when we arrived, so we found a small hi-top table next to the stage and ordered. Karaoke didn't start for another hour, so we could eat and relax. Bella enjoyed the pizza and wings and I loved that my girl wasn't afraid to eat. Sign-ups started for karaoke, I went and put my choice in and told the man what I was doing. He chuckled at my choice of song, but laughed when I told him I need it to be done lightly because we'd been though a lot. He nodded in agreement and wished me luck.

Finally my turn, I kissed Bella on the cheek and jumped on the stage.

The music started and Bella was laughing right away, this was Emmett's favorite movie and he made us watch it all the time. Bella grabbed her phone to video it and I knew then and there, this was going to be the best ever!

I started singing:

_**I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you**_

I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you.

_**I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold.**_

Need you  
Feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control.

_**So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you!**_

When it was done, I was on one knee in front of her and the microphone was at the ready to catch her reply. "Bella, will you marry me?" I smiled and as I looked up, tears were streaming down her face and she was nodding yes. I dropped the microphone and jumped off stage, kissing her with all my might to the cheering masses. I slid the ring on her finger and kissed it. "You've just made me the happiest man in the world." I kissed her again before taking my seat.

We sat staring at each other for what seemed like forever, before leaving.

AN:

I hope everyone enjoyed this!

How was the proposal?

It's so something I would love!

Simple and different... Not stuffy and serious…

Read and Review…

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Burning Love**

Chapter 11

Finals went great and we were glad to finally see summer. Bella needed a break, she'd been working non-stop for the paper that she was just supposed to freelance at, but they loved her writing so much they offered her a small weekly column on the busy life of a working college student. Luckily they wanted to know how one was going to spend their summer and were giving her a bonus for every place we visited, all she had to do was write about it and what we did and liked about the places.

Our first stop was going to be in Texas. I was taking her to meet my grandparents and aunts and uncles. It was a small town outside of Dallas. We stayed with my grandparents at their ranch, we rode horses, had a huge BBQ with my family and some old friends I'd kept in touch with. Everything was great, my grandmother had taken Bella under her wing and loved her immediately. Of course my mom had filler her in on all things Bella. We got congratulations all around on our engagement. It was a great trip. "Jasper, I loved it here. Promise we can come back?" Bella bounced in her seat on the plane. "Of course! Whenever you want to." I kissed her hand. "I want to come back at Christmas." She declared. "O.K., but I don't think you dad and James would appreciate that." I chuckled. "Right. New Year's." She smiled brightly and I agreed.

We were headed to Florida next, she wanted to go to Disney, and we stayed for a week and did all the parks. The pictures she was taking to go along with her story were going to really sell it, they were fantastic and we had a blast, acting like little kids. From there we spent a week in Key West. That place was magical and romantic. We came back home for Bella to turn in her assignment and to visit family.

We found out that Emmett and Bree had started seeing each other, they weren't official yet, but I know they were close. Emmett seemed happy. The biggest news came when we went to visit Bella's dad.

"Bells, we need to talk." He motioned for us to have a seat. Bella was shaking, she was nervous of whatever he was going to tell us. "Bella, I'm seeing someone." Charlie smiled. "What? Since when?" she smiled. "Since 4 months ago. You remember Sue, right?" Charlie smiled and Bella was smiling back. "Dad, I'm so happy for you! " Bella jumped up and hugged him. "I asked her to move in with me, I hope you're OK with that." He smiled nervously. "Dad, yes! What does James think?" she questioned. "He's fine, you know how easy he is." We all knew how laid back he was, unless you messed with him or his family.

Our sophomore year saw us with even more on our plate. Bella is working for the paper. She's a freelance photographer, but she's not got a full time column, she writes it about the daily life of the college student and it posts on Wednesday and Saturdays. Between that and school we don't see each other a lot, thank goodness we live together. And I'm just as busy with either football or baseball and my school work. We have our little arguments, but then remember what we've been through and make up. She's became so much better about her scars, I cherish warm days and she wears tank tops and tiny shorts, she makes me drool and want to beat the shit out of other guys who look her way, but proud to know she only has eyes for me and vice versa.

Emmett and Bree were going strong as well and she'd moved in with Emmett. Bella and Bree got along great, so it made for a happy home, most of the time.

"Bella, let's go away this weekend." I grabbed her by the waist as she was making lunch. "Ugh, I can't! I have a huge paper due on Monday and another one due in two weeks. I will be locked in our room." She sighed. I dropped my head on her shoulder and growled. "Damn it! Can't you just take a break? Let's just get away for a night. A local hotel." I kissed her neck. "I can't!" she snapped. "Bella, I haven't made love to you in three weeks…" I was trying to finish my rant but was cut off. "This is just about sex? I thought there was MORE to us than that?!" she questioned. "That's not what I meant and you know it." I snapped. "Well that's what it sounds like." She stood with her hands on her hips. "It's NOT!" I yelled. "I just want to spend some time with you! Only you! Some quality time!" I snapped and stormed out.

This is how it'd been for the last three weeks and I didn't know why she was being like this. She wouldn't talk to me or anyone, and she'd lock herself in our room. Leaving me to sleep on the couch. Three weeks, I was really fucking over it!

I avoided her for the rest of the week, until I heard her crying in the bathroom one night. "Bells, you OK babe?" I asked opening the door slowly. "Fine, just go away!" she snapped.

"No! This is ending NOW and I want my fiancé back!" I snapped and wrapped her in my arms. "It's – It's the anniversary." She whispered and didn't need to say more. I just held her and let her cry.

AN:

Sorry for the wait…

Read and Review..


	12. Chapter 12

**Burning Love**

Chapter 12

Egg shells… That's what everyone has been walking on around Bella.

She snaps for no reason, she cries at the drop of a hat and locks herself away for hours on end.

I'm no longer on the couch, since she had told me two weeks ago about how scared she was all of a sudden, because it was the anniversary. But that was two weeks ago and we'd called and talked to her dad, he reassured us that Paul was behind bars and wasn't getting out anytime soon. She seemed to calm some for a day or two and then after classes the following Monday she was back to where she was before.

"Jasper, I can't keep doing this man! I'm easy going but she's got something going on. I think she needs to see a shrink again." Emmett sighed. "Yeah, I know Em. I don't know what to do or to say to her. She finally let me back in the bed, but I still can't touch her. It's been five fucking weeks since I've touched her! Held her!" I shouted and pulled at my hair. "Look, I'm going to go stay with Bree for a few days, maybe that'll make her open up a little, not having so many people around." Emmett shrugged. "Alright, sounds good. I'll see you in a few days." We man hugged, he grabbed his bag and I walked to the bedroom.

She was crying again!

Emmett's been gone for a week, her dad s coming up this weekend to try and deal with her, I'm going to go see my parents and get away, I love Bella to pieces, but I'm stressed beyond belief and just need a break.

Charlie and I talked when he arrived. "Charlie, I can't thank you enough. I didn't tell her you were coming, I wanted it to be a surprise and you need to see how bad she looks. She hasn't eaten anything and when she does she's usually puking it right back up." I sighed and shook my head.

"Jasper, you're good for her, but I think she's dealing with something much worse, made she has severe PTSD." He shrugged.

"I thought about that too, I don't know. She just won't open up to me. I'm hoping she does to you. I'll be back Sunday night, class on Monday." He clapped my shoulder as I headed out.

Charlie's POV

Walking into my daughter's room, she's curled up on the bed, asleep.

I see the tear streaks down her cheeks. Her eyes are black underneath and red rimmed. Her arms and legs looked so skinny. I sat on the bed and rubbed her back, she was trembling in her sleep and she was so cold. I pulled her covers back up and let her sleep. I wondered to the kitchen and found a pizza flyer, looked in the fridge and Jasper the great kid he is, bought me a case of Vitamin R!

I flicked on the T.V. and within 30 minutes my pizza was here. At the ringing of the doorbell, I heard Bella make noises. I hurried and paid the driver, hoping not to disturb Bella. Too late. I walk out of the kitchen and she's standing there, trembling.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I asked. Before I could get a response, she passed out. I dropped my pizza, screw the floors, Bella's head was about to bash into their wood coffee table. I saved her just in time, bruising myself instead. I laid her on the floor, ran into her room for a blanket and grabbed my keys, I had one to their place, so I didn't have to worry about anything.

I took her to my truck, calling Jasper on my way. "Jasper, I know you're not too far out, you need to get to the hospital, Bella fainted and she's not responding. She has a weak pulse and is breathing very shallow." I spoke quickly into the phone.

"Shit! OK, I'm on the highway, I'll get off at the next exit and be there in about an hour. Take care of her Charlie." Jasper shouted.

"Will do." I stated and hung up.

I finally reached the hospital and stopped in front of the ER handing the guard my keys.

I ran to the front desk and told the nurse we needed a doctor stat.

She paged orderlies and doctors and we were rushed into a room. They took Bella for tests and I filled in the nurse with the information I had, letting her know her fiancé would be here soon and of his name so he could be rushed back.

It was a long night full of tests and bad coffee.

James, Emmett and Bree showed up as well all waiting on some word on Bella's condition.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

I enjoyed writing it!

Read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Burning Love**

Chapter 13

"Mr. Swan, Mr. Whitlock?" The doctor walked out and asked for us. Jasper, James and I all walked forward and the doctor raised his eyebrow in question. "Dad, brother, fiancé." Charlie said.

"OK. We've got some results besides being extremely stressed out and high blood pressure, she was pregnant and…" I stopped the doctor right there. "She _**was**_ pregnant?" I asked. "Yes, I was getting to that. It was in her tubes. If she was complaining of pains, spotting, vomiting, that's the reason." He sighed.

"No, the only thing she had was vomiting and that's after she ate. She's just been really upset and snappy." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, she might have had the other things, but if she were upset she might not have said anything. Was there anything she was upset over?" he asked and we filled him in. "Well, that could all be tied together, if that's what she's been upset over and the surge of hormones from the undeveloped pregnancy wouldn't help anything. She probably passed out from the pain, it can be quite painful and dangerous." he told us all the things that could happen. He told us we could see her now and he'd leave it up to us to tell her about the pregnancy.

Charlie told me to go in first and I could tell her, since it was between us. I nodded and headed towards her room. I walked in, she was still sleeping. I sat in the chair next to the bed and held her hand, looking at her face, she was actually relaxed and sleeping, the doctor said the pain medicine would do that. She started to stir and I kissed her hand. "Bella, wake up babe." I whispered. "Where am I? Why do I feel like I was hit by a truck?" She winced. "Babe, just stay still, I'll help you if needed. OK? We need to talk." I sat on the side of the bed and held her hands in mine.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry I've been a shitty girlfriend. I've yelled at everyone and pushed you all away. I don't know what's wrong. I need help." She choked out and began to sob.

"Bella, it's OK. I know you've been upset over everything and just feeling overwhelmed, I need you to start opening up to me, I think we should go to counseling together and separately. I want to make this work. I'm not giving up on you." I held her as she cried in my arms.

"I don't want to lose you Jasper, I love you." She cried.

"And you won't, I promise. But we do need to talk and now." I whispered, as I kissed her forehead and she nodded.

I told her everything that the doctor told me about the pregnancy and what had been done. She'd been 8 weeks along. She grabbed my hand, placed it on her belly with hers and we cried. We'd lost our child before we even knew it. We were still crying when everyone else walked in.

"Knock, knock." James said as they walked through the doors.

"We had to come see you, visiting hours end in 30 minutes and you'll need your rest." Charlie said softly. "Sorry for the interruption." He sighed.

"It's OK. Jasper just told me what happened." She let out a shaky breath.

"Oh Bells. It'll be OK. You'll get through this." Charlie hugged her tight.

They each took turns talking and hugging her while Charlie and I stood in the back talking.

"She's agreed to go to counseling with me. I think we'll both need it now." I sighed, running my hands over my face.

"Yes, I'm sure you will. We've got to get the old Bella back though. This is not how she's supposed to be. Paul is locked up, she should be happy and enjoying life. Not living in fear, still." Charlie shook his head.

"I'll get her well. She'll be happy and we'll get married and start a family. I promise you that Charlie. That's all I want in life is Bella and happiness." I looked him in the eyes as I told him this, to relay the true feelings I had.

"I know you will son, I know." Charlie hugged me tightly and told me to take care of his little girl.

They all left there that night, feeling a little better.

I stayed with Bella, calling my parents to inform them of everything once she'd fallen back asleep.

Two weeks after Bella's release from the hospital, we started therapy.

We would go 3 times a week, once each alone and then together. It was helping a lot. She was opening up at home, smiling most days and she wasn't crying every five minutes.

It was bad when we saw pregnant women and babies though. She was working through it and would talk when it bothered her, but it was still hard.

We talked about getting married before school was out and were throwing around ideas. Bella told me she wanted to start a family sooner rather than later now. I had to remind her she had to get the OK from her doctor first, she nodded agreeing.

That's how we ended up here at the doctor's office, waiting to find out if we get the OK to start a family. If so we will be planning our wedding and family with no time to waste.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this chapter…

Read and Review…


	14. Chapter 14

**Burning Love**

Chapter 14

Bella has been down in the dumps. Again.

We were told by her doctor to wait to start a family. Bella is too tiny and has had to much stress for it to be a smooth and risk-free pregnancy. I told Bella it was for the best and we could still get married, but she wanted nothing to do with that now. She said she was taking the summer off and going back to her dads for some time away. We all tried to argue with her, but to no avail.

"I'm going and that's that! I need some space. I feel like you guys are smothering me." She yelled at me as I tried to discuss this with her.

"We're not trying to smother you Bella. We're only trying to help you. Maybe you should go, figure out if you want there to be an us. We could use the time away, I'm taking summer classes and could do without fighting you all the time. I can't stand all the fighting. I love you, but for some reason it's not enough for you lately, so go home. Get your head on straight and think about what the fuck you want!" I snapped back and stormed out.

I headed over to Stormy Waters, a jazz club and decided to drink. At last call, I called Emmett to come get me.

"What the fuck happened to you?" he asked.

"Bella and I had a fight, she's going back to Forks for the summer." I slurred.

"Damn, what brought that about?" he asked.

I waved my hand to tell him I'd explain later.

Later turned into a month. That's all I'd done is head into Stormy Waters and drink my sadness away.

"Damn it! You're not going out again Jasper. You need to get this shit off your chest." Emmett snapped.

"Bella called last week and said she wasn't coming back next term. She's staying with Charlie, taking classes at the Port Angeles satellite campus." I told Emmett in a shaky breath. "She said she feels better being with her dad. She's even working at Newton's for something to do. And when I called to talk to Charlie he said let her be, she'll come around and he'd keep me updated. I voiced my worry about Paul being in jail there, but he reassured me he'd been moved right before Bella moved back to the State Pen, maximum security. That part makes me feel a little better, but damn it! I want Bella back." I cried for the unknown time since she's been gone.

"Jasper, it'll work itself out. James is going to visit this weekend, right?" he asked and I nodded. "Then maybe he can talk to her for you." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I sighed and shook my head as I headed to bed.

James came back Monday afternoon and said he needed to talk with me.

"So, I spent the weekend with Bella. She's trying to limit all stress from her life, so you two can start a family, because apparently she thinks that what you want the most. Even though I tried to tell her it isn't, that you'd be happy with just her, she didn't believe me. She's in some kind of weird funk. And I had to threaten Mike to back the fuck off, he keeps asking her out. "James sighed and shook his head, at that moment I knew where I would be next weekend, screw what anyone thought or said.

"Thanks James. I'm heading out this weekend. Please don't give them a heads up. I want to surprise her, I've got to bring her back home, to our home."

"Good Luck with that, she's really messed up. She'd cry herself to sleep too. I tried to go in and comfort her, but she didn't want anything to do with me. I just want my sister back and happy." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"I know, trust me." I shook my head and headed out to class. The week went by slower than I ever imagined and finally after my last class at 1pm on Friday I headed out. I'd been packed all week, everything was in my car and ready to go since yesterday.

I made it in record time to Forks. She wasn't at home, so I went to Newton's and sure enough, she was there, sweeping the front walk.

I parked and walked down the street, her back was to me, when I was close enough I whistled at her "Look at those legs." I whistled again. She jumped and looked at me like a deer in headlights.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" she whisper-yelled and looked around.

"I came to bring my fiancé home." I grabbed on to her hands and looked into her eyes. "I don't care about anything or anyone but you. But, if we can't work things out like this together, our future doesn't look so good. If we have a baby in the future, fine. If not, we'll adopt. But I'm not anything if I don't have you!" I said gruffly, but lovingly.

"Jasper, I love you!" Bella grabbed a hold of me and started to cry. "Take me home." She whispered in my ear.

"Baby, if I take you home, it's to get your clothes and go back to our home." I hugged her again and kissed her with every ounce of feeling I had.

"That's what I mean Jasper, I want to go back to Seattle, and we'll figure school stuff out later. I just want you." She hugged me tight.

"Sounds good babe. Leave your car, we'll come get it next weekend." I grabbed her hand and ran towards my truck, where I attacked her lips again.

When drove to Charlie's house, grabbed her bag and left, she called her dad on the way to let him know she was leaving. To say he was happy wasn't true, he loved his daughter, but she was happy, so that's all that mattered.

We decided to stop in a hotel along the way and reunite.

It was long overdue.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Reviews=Love…


	15. Chapter 15

**Burning Love**

Chapter 15

After 6 months, we're finally back on track and everyone is happy.

Bree moved in here with Emmett and he wasted no time asking her to marry him. They were cute together, both of them had very deceiving looks. Emmett looked like he was this big bad ass and Bree looked sweet and innocent. When in reality it was almost the opposite. Emmett could beat the shit out of you with one punch, but would only do so to protect family and friends. Bree on the other hand was very quiet… Until you got to know her. After that she was hell on wheels and she and Bella had become thick as thieves. And I think that is what Bella had needed, a girl to talk to, she missed Alice and Rose, even though they weren't themselves and more. She hadn't had anyone like that to talk to. Emmett, James and I weren't the best talkers and we'd all been there, so we didn't have an outside opinion.

Bella had also decided to take some time off school, she was burned out after everything that happened last semester and was just freelance writing. She'd return in the fall, take some extra classes if needed.

We were sleeping soundly when the phone started ringing and wouldn't stop.

"Jasper, it's yours, answer it." Bella shoved me and pulled the covers over her head.

I groaned and looked at the clock 3:15am. "This better be fucking important." I growled into the phone without looking at caller ID.

"Yeah, it is boy!" Charlie said gruffly and continued "Don't let Bella hear this conversation." He waited while I told him I'd go to the living room.

"OK, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I just got a call from my buddy and he said that Paul's had good behavior and is coming up for Parole…" he was speaking when I burst out.

"Are they out of their fucking minds?!" I yelled.

"Damn it boy! Shut up!" Charlie hissed. "Anyway, If Bella can go and testify, they'll see what she's been through and deny him, and otherwise he may be out on parole in less than a month." Charlie sighed.

"Damn it! Does James know?" I asked.

"No, I haven't been able to get in touch with him." Charlie sighed.

"Yeah, he's been keeping lots of different company." I laughed and heard Charlie sigh.

"That boy needs to get his shit right." He gruffed and I laughed.

"Seriously, you need to bring her up this weekend, so we can talk to her." He said.

"Charlie, I don't think that's a good idea. Telling her there. Why don't you come here? You've got vacation time." I suggested.

"You might be right boy. I'll be up Saturday morning, we'll go to breakfast and then talk." Charlie agreed.

"OK, see you then." I wished him a safe night and went back to bed, pulling Bella into my arms and sighing. This was going to break her all over again.

As agreed, I didn't tell Bella Charlie was coming, we acted like it was a surprise and she was happy to see her dad and to know he'd be spending the weekend with us.

We gathered into our cars and met at the local diner for a giant breakfast, goofing off and good times, before the bottom fell out.

After we got home, Emmett and Bree said they were off for a hike and would be back before dinner tonight. Leaving the family to deal with this blow, that they were oblivious too.

"Bells, we need to talk." Charlie said as he took a seat on the couch and motioned for her to do the same.

"OK, but this is kinda scary dad. You look serious." Bella said as she sat and played with her fingers.

Charlie held her hands. "Bella, this is very important, so I need you to listen. No talking." Charlie sighed and started "My buddy called from the parole board and Paul is going up for parole, because of good behavior. But, if you go there and speak at it, tell them what you went through, if they SEE you, his chances are greatly diminished. Can you do that baby girl?" Charlie asked, holding onto a crying and shaking Bella.

"I-I don't know. I don't think I can relive that again, but I don't want him getting out either." She sobbed clinging to Charlie.

"Bells, look, we'll all be there with you, and he needs to be locked up." I grabbed her hands and she clung to me, sobbing.

"I need to think, can I sleep for a while?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll carry you upstairs." I shared a look with Charlie and James, who'd been silent the entire time.

I laid with Bella and asked if she wanted to talk about it and she just shook her head, stating she wanted to be alone.

"Bella, I'm always here for you. I need you to know that. We've been doing so well, you've been doing great, I don't want this to be a set-back, I think you need to go and talk to the parole board and tell them, show them what he did to you. Don't go back to that place in your head, the one where you left me. I need you Bella, I love you and I'm never leaving you. Ever!" I stated and kissed her forehead, walking towards the door, she stopped me, by softly saying my name.

"Jasper." She whispered.

I walked back over to her and sat on the bed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yes babe." I whispered back.

"I- I'm pregnant." She whispered again and left me speechless.

AN:

Sorry for the cliffy…

Had to do it… Haven't had one that good in a while…

Reviews=Love


	16. Chapter 16

**Burning Love**

Chapter 16

"We're going to have a baby?" I smiled and smiled and put my hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, are you OK with this?" she asked, looking at the comforter.

"Yes, yes! But I think that this little miracle here is even more reason to talk to the parole board." I stated.

"OK, I'll do it. I want our little man to be safe." She smiled.

"Little man?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just have a feeling he's going to take after his daddy." She smiled a smile I hadn't seen in a while.

"Bella, I love you more than you know." I kissed her softly and the laid down with her, curled into my side.

"About time you two lovebirds got up." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, let's go eat!" James smiled.

Charlie treated all of us to dinner and was happy when we told him he'd be a granddad.

"Dad, I'm going to testify, I want our little man to be safe. Paul doesn't deserve to be free. Just tell me what needs to be done and we'll be there. Together." Bella smiled.

Charlie went on to explain what needed to be done and then questioned Bella like I did on the fact she was saying little man and Bella told him about her feeling.

"James, let's take a walk. We can meet everyone back home." Bella said to her brother.

"Bells, do we have to?" he asked. She leveled him with a look and he relented.

**BPOV**

I needed to talk to my brother and see what was up with him. He had been unusually quiet lately, when he was at home.

"James, what's up? You're never home anymore and when you are, you might as well not be, you're quiet and withdrawn." I inquired.

"I've been seeing someone and she's really quiet, keeps to herself." He shifted in his seat.

"James, we're not the rowdy bunch. Well Bree and Emmett can be." I laughed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He smiled.

"So, tell me about mystery woman." I teased.

James sighed "Well, he name is Tia, she's Egyptian and beautiful. She's quiet and loves to read, kind of reminds me of you. We've been dating for three weeks, officially and she makes me feel things I haven't felt before, with anyone. She's going to be an engineer and her father is a big shot business man. We've kept it low key to see if this is what we both want and Bells, I can already tell you she is what I want. She's saving herself for marriage and I actually don't mind the thought of that with her. She wants me to go with her to Egypt this summer and meet her family. She's the one Bells, I know she is." James vowed.

"WOW! I-I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you!" I hugged him tightly. "Please bring her to visit. We'll do a simple dinner at home, I'll cook. That way it's low-key and quiet and we can get to know one another. When are you popping the question?" I asked.

"Well, I've been studying her culture, she said they're not hugely traditional, so her dad shouldn't oppose to us getting married, but I would have to ask him, hence Egypt this summer." He shrugged.

"Oh, that's awesome! I can't wait to meet her. Let's plan on Wednesday night." I declared.

"OK, that'll work. That will give me time to convince her." He smiled.

Wednesday rolled around and I'd made what James told me was her favorite dish, lasagna.

Everyone was there when they showed up and introductions were made.

We had a wonderful time, James had told her about my scars, so she won't feel uncomfortable and I told her the entire story.

We ended up clicking really well and for that I was happy, she was really sweet and came out of her bubble a little, how could you not with Emmett in the room.

I made cheesecake for dessert, because that's what I was craving and it had Tia singing my praises.

"OMG! This is the best I've ever had! Please tell me you're in culinary school." She smiled.

"No, actually journalism, when I go back." I shrugged.

"Bella, between the lasagna and cheesecake, I don't want to leave." She laughed.

"You're welcome anytime." I urged.

"Unless you're coming to eat all the yummies she bakes." Emmett bellowed and everyone laughed.

The night went by great, we sat around talking and drinking tea and coffee, Tia asked questions about my pregnancy and everything else that was going on and we filled her in, so she wasn't in the dark. It was obvious she was here to stay, if James passed the daddy test this summer.

"Jasper, I've been thinking about what Tia said. Maybe I should switch and go to culinary school. Love to cook and bake, I could open my own bakery or something." Bella mumbled, playing with her sleeves.

"Babe, I want you to do whatever makes you happy." I held her hands and she looked at me, smiling my smile.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really! I want you happy, that's all that matters." I hugged her tightly.

We sat and talked about starting school and I recommended she find out how the programs worked, so she wouldn't have to stop classes when she had the baby.

She agreed to call the schools and see which one would fit her best.

I loved seeing my girl happy and she was exhilarated right now, it suited her and me. A happy Bella equals a happy Jasper and that's always a good thing.

AN:

I hope you enjoy this chapter…

I know it's not as long and kind of boring, but it fills you in on James and a very happy Bella and Jasper…

Jumping ahead next chapter…


	17. Chapter 17

**Burning Love**

Chapter 17

The parole hearing has come and gone, Paul will be in jail for another 5 years at least, guaranteed.

Bella testified and they looked over everything she'd been through and even put Paul through a psych test, which he failed. It had been a draining week for Bella. She testified on a Monday morning and didn't get the results until Friday.

She'd found out most of the schools she wanted were already in session and she'd have to wait until next term, I was secretly happy, this way she could concentrate on the baby and her.

Which brings us to today. We get to find out the sex of the baby. Bella hit five and a half months and blossomed, although she calls herself a whale, I think she's beautiful. And I tell her every night as I worship her body for hours.

"Bella, come on. Let's get to the appointment so we can see." I bugged her as she waddled around the house.

"Jasper, if you don't shut up, so help me!" she snapped.

Bella angry was sexy as hell, especially once her anger died down, she then became horny. I was a happy man.

"Seriously. Don't you want to see our little man?" she'd gotten me on the band wagon as well.

"Yes, but you see all this damn water I have to drink and then try not pee myself? I already feel as if my insides are floating." She grumbled.

"I'll carry you." I smiled at her.

"To hell you will! Let's just go before you get any other crazy ideas." She huffed out the door with her bottle of water.

"Bella, Jasper, so good to see you." Our doctor greeted us.

"You too." We smiled s Bella prepared for the ultrasound.

We went through all the basics of head, feet, hands, toes, etc… and then the doctor smiles and tells us to say hello to our baby boy.

I placed my hand on Bella's stomach where he was, goo and all and received a strong kick back, causing all of us to laugh, it was captured on the ultrasound too.

"Babe, we've got a kicker." I smiled.

"No shit Jasper! He's been doing this inside me, have you forgot?" she laughed.

"I'll print out all the pictures and get the CD for you as well, meet me at the front desk. We'll also schedule your next appointment for next month, then it'll be every two weeks, as long as no complications arise." Our doctor stated and we nodded in agreement.

Bella dressed and we headed to the desk to get our things.

On the ride home Bella was a ball of excitement, she couldn't stop talking about 'our boy' and I must admit, that excited me even more. I knew she was carrying our son, our creation and I couldn't wait to get home and start thinking about names.

"Wyatt Charles Whitlock." Bella announced out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked, being caught off guard.

"Wyatt Charles Whitlock, our son." She smiled brightly.

"I like it! No, I LOVE it!" I picked her up and spun her around.

"We'll tell everyone Sunday at dinner. I can't wait baby." I kissed her and then proceeded to make love to her the rest of the evening. Only stopping to feed her of course.

"Babe, I can't wait to meet our little man, I'm just so excited! Let's go shopping tomorrow to get stuff for Wyatt's room." I was beaming and she laughed.

"If we go and buy stuff before our family and friends find out, they'll beat us silly." She said seriously.

"Yeah, I guess my mom would be pissed if she couldn't help out some. And your dad! Shit! He's going to go crazy!" I laughed too.

We showered and then headed to bed, I'd worn her out and she needed her rest.

Sunday came and we told everyone over dinner.

To say they were excited, was an understatement.

Charlie and my dad talked about fishing, hunting, cars and everything else boys should be involved in.

The ladies were all talking about decorating the nursery and Bella and I had decided we wanted to do his nursery in cowboy theme and she was describing what she was wanting, they were all going shopping the next day and we men got roped into painting the room. It was going to be light blue with the wall the crib would be on there would be brown and blue stripes and 'WYATT' written in rope on that wall.

When everyone had left for the evening, Bella said she was exhausted and to leave the kitchen, we'd clean it in the morning. I agreed with her, but knew I was to wound up to sleep, so I tucked her in and rubbed her feet until she fell asleep.

I slipped downstairs after she fell asleep to clean up the kitchen and have a beer.

"Hey man, surprised you're awake." Emmett said as he came in through the garage.

"No way! Too keyed up." I smiled.

"Yeah? What's up?" he asked as he grabbed a beer and sat at the table.

"We found out we're having a boy. Wyatt Charles Whitlock." I smiled at him.

"Awesome dude! I'm so happy for you two." He hugged me.

We talked for a little as I cleaned and he informed me that he and Bree were getting their own place.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't want to dump this on you so soon." He sighed.

"Hey, that's fine. No worries dude." I slapped his back.

"We just wanted to give you guys a chance to be a family, not all of us hanging around. I know James is rarely here, so it'll be a home for you. But we'll be around. The place we'd like to get is a few blocks over." He smiled and then wished me a goodnight.

I sat and finished another beer and then headed upstairs, this had been a long and exciting day.

I stripped down to my boxers and pulled up Bella's nightgown and started to talk to Wyatt and tell him how much I couldn't wait to meet him and how much we loved him.

Kissing Bella's stomach goodnight, I laid down and finally let sleep consume me.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Reviews=Love


	18. Chapter 18

**Burning Love**

Chapter 18

Bella was miserable, going on 8 months and she can't do too much.

She walks upstairs and is out of breath. She's gained nearly 60 pounds, she's embarrassed, but I THINK SHE LOOKS GREAT! Because I know my little man is inside her. The doctor is concerned that she might go into labor early, because she's so tiny and our son is close to 10 pounds.

I've got someone with her at all times because of this. She thinks I'm over protective, but she'll get over it, I'm not taking any chances with the ones I love.

"Babe, what do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked as she woke up from her nap.

'I'm not really hungry Jasper. I'm tired and feel like I'm going to throw up." She replied sleepily.

"OK, but you need a little something. How about a salad?" I asked while rubbing her back.

"Yeah, maybe but make it small and no cucumbers or onions, they made me sick last night, remember?" she shivered.

"I do babe, I do." I kissed her neck and helped her lay back down while I made a small chicken salad for her for dinner. I'd order pizza later.

I got her to eat about half the salad and then told her we were going to take a shower. She tried to deny me, but I wouldn't allow it.

"I installed the shower seat, you sit, and I wash and worship you." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Jasper, I can reciprocate though, that's not fair." She pouted.

"I'll be fine, this is about you." I kissed her forehead and headed to the bathroom to start the shower.

Forty-five minutes later she was screaming my name and relaxed.

I carried her out of the shower, under protest and laid her in bed, naked. I told her I just wanted to snuggle with her as one.

We fell asleep with soft touches and kisses.

"JASPER!" she awoke with a scream.

"I'm here baby, what's wrong?" I asked sleepily.

"My water just broke." She was crying and obviously in pain.

"OK. Just stay there, I'll get dressed and help you. Everything is already in the car. We'll call everyone on the way." I was trying to stay calm on the outside, although I was a mess on the inside.

She was a month early, I was worried.

I helped her into her sweat pants and tank top, sliding her socks and shoes on for her.

I made all the calls on the way to the hospital, luckily our doctor was on call that night and was preparing everything for our arrival.

Sure enough, there were two orderlies waiting there. "Mr. Whitlock, I'm to park your car and Steve will take you two in." he smiled kindly.

We were rushed in and they took Bella to the room, telling me they needed to do blood work and check her and then I could come in. Another nurse came along and had me get washed up and dressed for delivery.

Four hours later we welcome Wyatt Charles Whitlock into the world. He was 10 pounds/10 ounces, 22 inches long and a mop of dark blond curls on his head. He was perfect, even at a month early. I called the family into the nursery area and pointed him out. I let them know Bella was sleeping and when she woke up, that's when they could meet Wyatt.

Of course everyone fell in love with him and wanted to hold him.

Soon he was crying so I handed him to Bella and everyone left for the night to give us some privacy and rest.

Soon enough we were home and everyone was constantly calling on the house.

I was glad though, Bella was never alone and always had help so she could nap during the day.

Wyatt liked to be fed every three hours at night and would only nurse, which Bella insisted on, since I worked and she stayed at home. She would pump when she could so others could feed him while she napped.

He was a happy baby, full of life and looked like a great mix of both of us, for which I was happy.

But with everything going so right, I felt like something was about to go wrong.

AN:

Don't hate…

Reviews=Love


	19. Chapter 19

**Burning Love**

Chapter 19

Time has flown by.

Wyatt is going to be 2 years old and I'll be opening my own bakery.

My first official project is going to be for James and Tia, they're finally getting married.

I was so excited when he told me he was asking her, he'd finally got final approval from her father.

James was going to work on his security team for his business in Seattle.

Bree and Emmett married shortly after Wyatt was born, they went to Vegas, we had a reception when they came back, and they're expecting their first child.

"Mama, eat!" Wyatt demanded.

"Eat? What do you want?" I asked.

"Ogut" he smiled.

"Yogurt? Is that what you want?" I smiled.

"Yea, ogut." He clapped.

We walked to the fridge and he picked out his flavor, I added granola and we sat down to eat.

"Hey babe." Jasper smiled and kissed us both as he came downstairs.

"Hey." I smiled and kept feeding Wyatt.

"How's my big boy?" Jasper smiled.

"Eating, again. I swear he'll be bigger than me by the time he's 5." I laughed.

"I think you're right. He's already half your size, in height and weight." He chuckled.

"I do not weigh 70 pounds jasper." I rolled my eyes.

"Feels like it when I'm holding you up against the wall fu…"

"JASPER!" I chastised.

"He doesn't know what I'm talking about." Jasper laughed.

"Yes, but he's repeating everything, so watch it." I kissed his lips.

"Mama, tiss, tiss." Wyatt cried.

"OK, mama will kiss Wyatt." I leaned over and kissed his head.

"Don't forget, I'll be late tonight babe. I have a meeting with the decorators today." I smiled at Jasper.

"Got it. I'll pick Wyatt up from my moms." He kissed me as he headed out.

This was the day of my Grand Opening.

I was extremely nervous.

I didn't go with a fancy name, it was simply Bella's Bakery that sounded the best.

"Jasper, is Wyatt ready?" I called up the stairs.

"Yep! Shoes going on now babe." He laughed at my nervousness.

I heard the clumping of boots and giggled when I saw my boys.

"When did you get those?" I asked.

"I ordered them right after you ordered yours. Had them delivered to moms." He shrugged.

The shirts were cotton candy blue and simply said "Bella's Bakery."

They also had on jeans and boots, I loved when they dressed alike, especially since he was looking more and more like Jasper every day.

We arrived at the shop and unlocked it, setting everything up.

I had a little bistro area where people could enjoy treats and have coffee, I even offered free Wi-Fi.

The bell jingled and my dad walked in, sporting a shirt like Jasper and Wyatt's.

"Let me guess? Everyone has one?" I asked and Jasper nodded.

"Dpa!" Wyatt shouted for my dad.

"Hey buddy!" my dad picked him up and swung him around.

Everyone arrived and the day was busy. The newspaper was there and took our picture, Wyatt doing his 'cheese' face as we called it.

The day was busy and I had lots of preorders, glad I had a small staff already in place.

James and Tia were getting married in a week, so I started planning their cake, it was going to be elaborate, because that was her family's way.

It was going to be 7 tiers high and then 2 smaller ones at 4 tiers each.

Not to mention the other pastries they wanted there.

The week flew by and as I was at the shop finishing the cake and pastries with Aman and Maggie.

There was a knock at the door, it was a courier.

I thanked him for the package and tipped him, carrying it into the kitchen, I opened the box, confused as to what it could be.

In the manila envelop was pictures, pictures of Wyatt, everywhere. And a note the read 'Revenge is Sweet."

I fell to the floor, crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Maggie asked and saw the pictures, gasping.

"Aman, call Jasper and Charlie." She shouted.

"Bella, what's wrong!" Jasper asked as he ran in, my dad was pacing, arriving before Jasper, since he had to be dropped off.

I pointed to the pictures and note and Jasper started cussing.

"How the fuck can Paul know anything about us?" Jasper yelled.

"He still has family and friends at the reservation." My dad answered.

"Can we do anything?" Jasper asked.

"No, there's no proof, I'm sure there's no finger prints." He sighed.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on Bella and Wyatt, and who's ever watching him. I'll have a detail put on both of them." Charlie smiled softly.

"Alright, let's get this wedding over with, I need to be close to my baby." Bella stood up send dried her tears.

The wedding went off without a hitch and James and Tia left for their honeymoon of two weeks to Greece.

Wyatt and I had a detail everywhere we went, there hadn't been anymore notes or pictures, but I knew of Paul was involved, this is what he wanted, for me to be paranoid, so I'd be fully freaked out and easy to control once he had me where he wanted me.

AN:

Yes, it hasn't ended…

Reviews=Love


	20. Chapter 20

**Burning Love**

Chapter 20

Flowers have been showing up every day, after I called and thanked Jasper for them, and he told me they weren't from him, he went to the florist and asked them to stop sending them. A few days went by and no more came, but toys were being left on our front porch, Jasper installed cameras to catch who was leaving them. He actually lucked out and caught them himself. A kid from town said he was paid by an old Indian man to deliver the toys. Jasper told him to stop bringing the toys and gave him a note to give to the old man which simply read:

_**To Whom It May Concern,**_

_**If you do not stop bringing toys, flowers or whatever around my wife and child, I will personally hunt you down and take care of the problem myself. **_

_**You tell Paul to leave us the hell alone.**_

That was it, simple and to the point.

Nothing happened for months after that. We still had our security, because Paul was sneaky like that.

Jasper was home with Wyatt tonight because he had a fever. I was at the shop with Maggie and Aman, we had a large catering event going on this weekend and had to start making up some of the items now.

We were in the kitchen laughing and having a great time, these two were like family to me, almost like another set of siblings.

"Bella, lets order some pizza, I'm starving." Aman announced.

"OK, sounds good. Maggie, go get the phone please." I raised my hands to show her they were covered in dough.

Maggie ran out to the front for the phone and a scream ripped from her throat.

"Bella, Aman… RUN!" she screamed as ran for the back door.

I looked at her in confusion and then smelt the smoke, I almost fainted from the memories that came.

Aman grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back door. Maggie was on the phone to 911 and it was all too much for me, everything went black.

"Bella, Bella." I heard my name softly being whispered over and over again.

I opened my eyes to see I was in a hospital and panicked.

"Calm down sweetheart." Jasper whispered.

"What happened?" I asked, hearing the strain in my voice.

"Someone set your business on fire. I'm sorry baby, it's gone." Jasper had clearly been crying.

"Is everyone OK? Maggie? Aman?" I asked.

"Yes, they're fine. You have a concussion though. You hit the ground before Aman could catch you. He said you were pacing and ranting in a panic and the next thing he knows you're on the ground." Jasper held my hand and rubbed soft circles on it.

"Wyatt, where's Wyatt!" I panicked some more.

"Shhh, Shhh… He's fine. He's with James and Tia." He stroked my hair.

I laid back down taking deep breaths.

"Do they know who did this?" I asked.

"No. The fire inspector is coming in the morning to look it over. There's several men standing guard right now." He shook his head. "Bella, when I heard there was a fire, I panicked. I couldn't stop thinking…" he cried.

I motioned for him to come up on the bed and sleep with me. I needed my husband close to me. I needed to know everything was going to be OK.

AN:

I know these are short, but it's working right now for this story…

Thanks for reading and reviewing…

Reviews=Love


	21. Chapter 21

**Burning Love**

Chapter 21

After 3 months of investigating, they still hadn't found out who'd burned my business down.

We decided not to reopen to do safety issues and for our families protection.

Jasper and I were talking about having another baby, but with everything that had happened, we agreed we'd wait or not have another one at all, depending on how the next year went.

I stayed at home with Wyatt and occasionally made items for people from my home.

I had a huge following for wedding cakes and specialty cakes, so that kept me busy as well as chasing Wyatt around.

Jasper had built a huge play area in the back yard for Wyatt and we'd have playdates with a few people from the neighborhood that we knew well, seeing as though I was too afraid to go out in public with Wyatt by myself.

"Bella, are you taking Wyatt to Steven's party on Saturday?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Just asking. I think I'm going with James and Emmett on a hike. We've been trying to plan one, but it never works." He smiled.

"Oh, that's fine, we'll just be two houses down." I shrugged.

"OK, I'll let the guys know. We'll be heading out early and be back by dinner." He kissed my cheek before he left for work.

"I'll call Tia and Bree, see if they want to come over for dinner, let the guys know. OK. Love you."

"Love you too. Wyatt, you're daddy's big man!" he leaned over and kissed Wyatt's head and my lips before heading out.

Friday afternoon was spent shopping for Steven's party and dinner. As well as cleaning the house while Wyatt napped.

Saturday we woke up with Jasper and I packed a light lunch, knowing he wouldn't eat anything big while he was out today.

I put Wyatt down for an early nap a few hours later, so he'd be ready for the party this afternoon.

I put everything together for dinner and then showered and dressed.

Wyatt woke up a short while later and I dressed him and fed him lunch.

We left for the party, it was only two houses down from ours.

"Bella! Wyatt! So glad you could come. We've got a fenced in play area for the kids, if you want to take Wyatt out there.

"Thanks Susan, can I just leave me bag here?" I asked of my diaper bag.

"Yeah, that's fine." She smiled and showed me to the play area.

They had a sandpit, car ramp, water table and all kinds of ride on toys for the kids.

We watched the kids play for a while and then Susan went inside to get drinks for everyone.

"We'll eat cake before presents, I don't think we'll get them away from the toys if we open first." She laughed and we all agreed.

"Oh crap, Susan, I for our present. I was so worried out getting Wyatt her on time. Is it OK if I leave him here and go get it? I'll be right back." I smiled.

"Of course, I don't think you'd be able to pull Wyatt away if you tried." She motioned to my boy who was currently splashing in the water table.

"Thanks so much. I won't be long." I walked over and kissed Wyatt's head and walked to our house.

As I walked in I chastised myself for not locking the door, 'I guess I was in a hurry' I thought to myself.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the present off the table.

As I walked out, I double checked the door to make sure I locked it and headed down the street.

Next thing I know I'm being shoved into a van and everything is black.

AN:

Don't hate…

Sorry for the delay, dealing with new meds and severe migraines…

Hopefully I can get back on track…

Reviews=Love


	22. Chapter 22

Burning Love

Chapter 22

JPOV

Emmett, James and I were driving home from our hike, when all our phones start ringing.

"Hello?" I questioned because it was Susan's number. I hear the guys answering their phones too with puzzled looks.

"What do you mean Susan? She lives 2 doors away, she wouldn't just leave Wyatt, and not come back." I panicked.

"Yes, our friend's wives can take Wyatt home, thank you. I'll keep you posted." I hung up with shaking hands.

"Where the fuck is my sister?" James rounded on me in the car.

"I don't know! Susan said she ran home to get Steven's gift and never came back. Wyatt was fine until Tia and Bree showed up and Bella wasn't with them." I let out a shaky breath while James called their dad. Emmett stepped on the gas and sped to our home.

I rushed in and grabbed Wyatt to hold him to me, we were joined shortly by Charlie and a couple of detectives. We told him what little we knew and they went door to door asking neighbors if they'd seen or heard anything. Charlie said he lucked out and was has a security cam on his house and we were welcome to the footage.

We watched it and saw a plain white van down the street, we saw Bella walk into the house.

"Damn it! The door was unlocked! How could she of been so careless?" I snapped at no one in particular.

"Jasper, calm down. Let's rewind it some more." Charlie reasoned and I shook my head in acknowledgment.

We saw Bella and Wyatt walking out of the house and sure enough, she _did_ lock the door. They walk down the street, the white van shows up.

Bella and Wyatt are out of view, and a huge guy, who looks like he belongs on the rez walks up to our house and picks our lock. He's in there for a while, finally coming out half an hour later and getting into the van and waiting.

Bella comes down the street and we see her shaking her head and entering. The guy gets out of the van and is waiting outside the door and hits her over the head and running with her to the van. Charlie zooms in on the license plate and calls it in to be ran.

Two hours later we're standing outside a warehouse where the van was found.

"I want you boys hanging here. Only police in the building." Charlie said gruffly.

We nodded in acknowledgement and stood by the exit.

"She better be here. If she's not I'm going to rip that fuckers nuts off." I snapped.

"Relax. We're going to find her. I know it." Emmett smiled weakly.

We heard several shots fired and ducked behind the garbage to take cover. The back door slammed open and James must've been running on adrenalin, because he was up and jumping on this he dude.

Charlie and another officer ran out.

"Jasper, hallway, third door on the right." He panted out and I took off inside.

I found another officer with a first aid kit cleaning Bella up a little.

"The ambulance will be here soon. She's unconscious. And her breathing is shallow. She's got lacerations on her right arm and here, on her face. She's also got a nasty concussion and a cut on her head." The officer informed me.

"Thank you so much. I'll take it from here." I was crying, wanting to hold my beautiful wife.

"Chief Swan told me to stay, just in case." She smiled sadly at me and I just nodded.

The ambulance arrived and they raced in getting Bella stable, another pulled up and they raced through the back.

"They better not worry about that asshole." I spat.

"No, it's for Chief Swan, he was shot." The young deputy said.

My breath left me.

"Sir, are you riding with her?" the medic asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

As we started walking out, they raced by with Charlie, James hot on their heels. He turned to look at me with a sad look.

"We don't know if Charlie will make it. He lost a lot of blood." Emmett said coming behind me.

"We can't let Bella know. It'll set her back." I frowned.

"I'll meet y'all at the hospital. I'll call the ladies and let them know as well. But I'll tell them not to say anything to Wyatt." Emmett smiled sadly.

After two hours of surgery, Bella was in her room.

They had her drugged her to keep her comfortable.

I walked out while they checked her vitals.

"What happened to the fucker?" I asked.

"He's dead. Charlie shot him, but not before Emmett beat the shit out of him. He was hired by Paul and his family. We know who they are and we're going to go after them." James stated.

"Good! Any news on Charlie?" I asked.

"He's still in surgery." James said.

We walked to the cafeteria to grab coffee and food.

It would be a long night.

AN:

Hope you enjoy…

Feeling accomplished!

Reviews=Love


End file.
